


Confession Time

by Ayiana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayiana/pseuds/Ayiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack have a secret.  Who gets to tell the rest of the team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Time

Rain tap-dances on the roof.

"Eight." Her ring sparkles in the candlelight.

He smiles, watching her twist it around her finger. "Five."

Lightning flashes.

"...three...four...five...six..."

Thunder rumbles.

"I win," she's relieved.

"Six is closer to five than it is to eight," he argues.

She grins. "But it's more than five, so you lose."

"Stupid rule." He grumbles, but kisses her anyway.

Later, she remembers. "When are you going to tell them?"

Once, eloping had seemed like a good idea - simple, fast, quiet. That was before he lost. Now he's not so sure.

Inspiration strikes. "Maybe Thor will do it."


End file.
